


Lakes & Water Chickens

by agent_tex636



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lakes, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_tex636/pseuds/agent_tex636
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute lil lake day with Mark</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lakes & Water Chickens

**Author's Note:**

> It's kinda short but I guess it's cute?

"It's not the ocean, okay?" You called out, semi-laughing from the water.

"Well with you being as salty as you are, it's an ocean now!" Mark quipped. You swam up to the shore of the lake and splashed him playfully. You could understand his fear of the ocean, sure, but this lake was not nearly as dangerous.

"C'mon, babe, just go waist length," you bargained, "I'll guide you in." Your boyfriend gave you a look of uncertainty.

"Or," you smirked, "Are you chicken?" He narrowed his eyes, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"What did you call me?" He asked.

"Bok bok bok!" You imitated a chicken while flapping your arms, causing the water to splash around, "Look at me, I'm the great coward Markiplier! Bok bok bok!" 

He chuckled deviously, running into the water straight for you.

"Would a chicken do this?" You squealed as he picked you up and dunked the both of you in the water. When the two of you resurfaced, he had the biggest stupid grin on his face. 

"Jerk!" You joked, splashing him with water. He wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you close. He stared into your eyes before leaning in to meet your lips. He pulled away and you gave him a small smile.

"Am I still a chicken?" He questioned with a smile. God, it was so cute how his eyes crinkled when he smiled.

"You're a water chicken now!" You snorted a laugh. He shrugged and grinned.

"I'll take what I can get."


End file.
